It Is What It Is!
by skatingfan
Summary: Eli is the one who sees Grace and Mr. Dimitry in the car. And Grace turns to him when things between her and Mr. Dimitry start to sour. CHAPTER 6 FIXED! CHAPTER 10 ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
I had known that something was up with Grace long before anyone in the family had even had a clue. The gay thing almost made me laugh. It was so obvious that Grace wasn't gay, but even I couldn't pinpoint exactly what was up with her. That is, until I found them in the car.  
  
She was coming home from that gay straight alliance presentation, and I was helping Lily bring in the groceries. I saw Mr. Dimitry's car pull up, but acted like I didn't care that Grace had just come home. After all, she was still mad at me, and I had groceries to carry. However, by the time I came out of the house for a second time, they hadn't moved. I walked over to the car and knocked on the window, eager to know what was going on.  
  
Grace sprang back as if hit by a bolt of lightening. She started mumbling, and then pushed past me to help her mother with the groceries. I stared at Mr. Dimitry, not quite knowing whether I should say something, or act like I didn't see anything. I opted for the former, and, leaning towards him, I forcefully whispered "if you lay a finger on Grace, I will kill you." He looked at me with a sort of amused glare, and drove away. I turned to Grace, who looked troubled, but strangely pleased.  
  
******  
  
I hadn't planned on saying anything to her, but we both got stuck doing the dishes after dinner, and an opportunity presented itself.  
  
"So what's up with that Mr. Dimitry guy?" I asked, and it immediately struck a nerve. She looked at me worriedly, and then looked down just as fast.  
  
"Nothing," she said, concentrating way too hard on the dish she was washing.  
  
"So what did you stay after school so long for anyway?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.  
  
"I had to present a budget for the Gay-Straight Alliance dance to the vice principal." She said, looking me in the eye, as a sort of challenge.  
  
"Oh, and here I thought you were doing some extra credit," I teased, rolling my tongue on the inside of my cheek, causing her to gasp, but try to cover it up as a cough.  
  
"So how's the bookstore," she asked, obviously trying to get me back. "Your shelving experience coming in handy?"  
  
I swatted at her with a dish towel, and she flicked soapy water at me with her fingers. I threw a sponge at her, and, not to be outdone, she picked up a soaking wet dish rag, but I caught her hands and held them above her head before she had the chance to throw it. Giggling, she brought her eyes to mine, and suddenly the seriousness of our position dawned on us. She dropped the dishtowel, and I lowered her hands down so that my arms were encircling her neck. I wiped a soap bubble off her cheek, and I was shocked at the softness of her skin.  
  
"I asked you to wash the dishes, not the floor," Lily's voice broke us out of our trance, and we both sheepishly looked to the ground. Luckily, she was more amused than mad, and, laughing, she helped us wash the rest of the dishes. Taking a deep breath, I knew what had just happened between me and Grace was the beginning of something to come. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
The next day, Grace had already gone to school by the time I got up. Figuring it was probably for the best, I went to work, and tried (unsuccessfully) to not think about her for the rest of the day. I got home at about 4:00, and headed towards the garage, when I saw Grace sitting on the lawn, her head in her hands.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to her. As soon as she lifted her head, I knew that the answer was no.  
  
"Just go away, Eli," she said, but I wasn't about to leave her crying on the front lawn. I walked up to her and started stroking her hair. She immediately leaned into my touch.  
  
"What happened, Grace?" I asked, but she wasn't talking. "Well-"I started, but she cut me off.  
  
"Everyone knows," she said, still crying.  
  
"Knows what?" I asked.  
  
"About me and him," she said, leaning into me even more. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder protectively.  
  
"You and who, Grace?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Mr. Dimitry?" She nodded and let out another sob. "What about you two. Is something going on?"  
  
"No," she said insistently, "Nothing's going on. I just had this stupid little crush on him, and then he told me that nothing was going to happen. That hurt, you know? But I knew where he was coming from, and I let it go. It was just a crush. It wasn't like I was in love with him. But then everyone found out that I liked him, and they keep teasing me, and taunting me. And when I told him about it, he didn't even care. He said it was just stupid gossip, and I shouldn't pay attention to it." She paused to breathe, and I stroked her shoulder.  
  
"Is that all?" I asked, knowing that there must be something more to get her so upset.  
  
"No," she sniffed, and finished her story. "After he told me it was no big deal, he started to rub my hand, and then moved his hands to my shoulders. I told him to stop, that it wasn't right, but he didn't listen. He said that he knew I wanted him, and that he was ready to give in to his own desire. I pulled away, telling him that someone would walk in, but he wouldn't listen. Then he kissed me, and while I was struggling against him, Tad walked in and saw us. You know Tad, right? The guy that Jessie went out with?" I nodded, and she looked satisfied. "By tomorrow everyone will know, and everyone will think that I'm Mr. Dimitry's slut."  
  
"No they won't, Grace," I assured her. She looked up at me, those huge brown eyes of hers filled with tears. I stared at her face, not knowing quite what she was thinking. As I watched her, her lips suddenly pressed against mine, in a strong, ferocious kiss that I never thought would come from Grace. I kissed her back, and as the kiss went on, it became the sweet, sensitive kiss that I'd always expected kissing grace would be like. Before long, Grace pulled back, pure horror showing on her face.  
  
"Oh my god," she said, and without even looking back, she ran into the house, leaving me sitting on the stoop, horribly confused. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Grace was a wreck for the next few weeks. Tad ended up staying quiet about the whole thing, but once that girl Alexa found out, it all went downhill. Grace avoided me after the kiss, so all the information I got came to me second hand from Jessie. I heard about the rumors, and the book, and the inevitable suspension of Mr. Dimitry. After all of this happened, however, it was painfully obvious to me that Grace was hurting. Unfortunately, I couldn't help her until she decided to come to me, so I was forced to just sit back and wait.  
  
Eventually, however, Grace did knock on my door late one night, and I opened it to find her with tears in her eyes, and her precious book enveloped in her arms.  
  
"Hi," she said. "Can I come in?" I let her in without speaking, and her attention immediately went to the small TV blaring in the corner. The Maryland/Indiana NCAA Basketball Championship came was on, which she instantly noticed. "Oh, who are you rooting for?" she asked.  
  
"Neither, I like Duke," I said, which caused a small, sad smile to appear on her face.  
  
"Yeah, me too," she said, as I turned off the TV.  
  
"So, what's up?" I asked nonchalantly.  
  
"I just needed someone to talk to," she said, taking a seat in a huge armchair. "My mom's too biased, Jessie's too involved with Katie, and you're the only other person I could think of."  
  
"Well, I'm here," I said, sitting down and trying to find something to focus on. "Is that the book?" I asked.  
  
"Uh huh," she said too quickly in her Grace fashion. "Have you heard the inscription yet?" I shook my head, and she opened the front cover. "For the girl with the loneliest eyes. Love always, August." She sat there a second, and I knew she was trying to get up the nerve to ask me something. "Do I really have lonely eyes?" she asked, and I looked at her intently.  
  
"Yes," I said honestly, and she looked to the ground in obvious disappointment. "That's not an insult!" I insisted, and it was true, she had gorgeous eyes.  
  
"Really?" she asked, lifting her eyes from the floor. She looked so vulnerable in the oversized chair, with her teary, lonely eyes.  
  
"Let me see that book," I said, and she complied by surrendering it in a sort of military-like pass. I opened the front page and began to read. After a few minutes, I closed the book. "That's some deep shit," I said, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she said wistfully, staring off into space, lost deep in thought. *You're beautiful* I wanted to say, but instead I just sat there watching her. I stared at her lips, noticing how full they are, and thinking about what it would be like to kiss her again. *Great, Eli! The girls in pain and all you can do is fantasize about her lips.* As soon as she had entered her thoughtful state, she dropped out of it and looked at me, her eyes now free of tears.  
  
"I have a favor to ask you," she said, obviously moving on to the real reason she came to see me.  
  
"If it's in my power I'll do it," I said, though I wasn't really done being fixated on her lips.  
  
"Even though Mr. Dimitry's gone," Grace said, "We decided to have the Gay/Straight Alliance dance. If I go alone, everyone will start talking, so I really need a date. Will you please, please go with me?"  
  
"I don't know," I said reluctantly. "I mean, a high school dance? Is Jessie going?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she said dismissively. "Please, Eli? I need you to do this for me."  
  
"Alright," I said, acting as if it was a huge sacrifice. "But you owe me."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Grace said, jumping up and hugging me. I was surprised, and laughed as I hugged her back.  
  
"Of course," I said. "You realize I now have the right to ask you for a favor."  
  
"What?" she said, laughing.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'll come up with something!" For some reason, we both started laughing uncontrollably. "Maybe I'll come up with something interesting," I said, rolling my tongue again, causing her to slap my arm playfully. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. She landed softly on my lap, and our laughter quickly ended. She stared seriously into my eyes, and, yet again, brought her lips to mine. This kiss was even shorter than the last one, with Grace pulling away and jumping off my lap in one fluid motion.  
  
"Oh, God!" she said, pacing wordlessly, and then heading for the door.  
  
"God damnit, Grace, would you wait a second?" she stopped, with her hand on the doorknob. "Why do you keep running away from me?"  
  
"Because I can't do this, Eli," she said softly. "I already lost my mom's trust, and I'm working really hard to get it back. This is the exact opposite of what I should be doing if I want that to happen." She opened the door, barely looking back. "I hope you understand."  
  
I did understand, but I didn't like it. I was glad we were going to the dance, but I didn't know what was going to happen. And that drove me crazy. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
The day of the Gay/Straight alliance dance, I went to see Jessie. It was one of the few times she wasn't with Katie, and I really needed some serious bonding time with my sister. I knocked on the door of the attic, and entered as she screamed at me to do so.  
  
"Hey," I said, as I entered her room which now looked like a disaster area. There were clothes strewn everywhere, with Jessie standing in the middle of the,  
  
"What do you think of this?" she asked, holding up a short, light blue dress.  
  
"It's nice," I said. "What's it for?"  
  
"The Gay/Straight Alliance dance," she said, as if I should have known.  
  
"Oh, right," I said. "Grace is making me go with her."  
  
"Yeah, she told me," Jessie said, holding up a long red dress. I shook my head and she looked back down.  
  
"I didn't realize you were going," I said. "Do you have a date?"  
  
"Katie," she said. "I'm going with Katie."  
  
"That's cool," I said. "It's fun to go with friends."  
  
"No," she said, looking at me seriously. "I'm going with Katie." I looked at her confused, and then realization suddenly dawned on me.  
  
"Oh!" I said. "I had no idea!" I paused, realizing the intensity of her statement, and gazed into her eyes, which were obviously begging for my approval. I collected my thoughts, and desperately searched for something to say. "I'm happy for you," I finally said. "At least one of us is content with their feelings." She smiled at me, obviously relieved.  
  
"This is my last hope," she said, abruptly changing the subject by holding up a short, black halter dress.  
  
"That's perfect," I said, and her grateful smile transformed into a huge grin. She reached up and hugged me, and I could feel her tears on my shoulders. "You're the best, Eli," she whispered, and I didn't even bother to answer. I just hugged my sister, knowing that that was what she needed.  
  
******  
  
Later that night, I got ready to escort Grace to her dance. I put on khakis, a light blue shirt, and a drop of cologne, wanting to look nice, but not like I was trying to look nice. Just as I was checking myself in the mirror, a knock came on my door. *Leave it to Grace to be right on time* I thought amused, but thee smile quickly turned into a stunned expression as soon as I opened the door.  
  
Grace was absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a short, form-fitting blue dress that cut of in the middle of her thighs. It had short sleeves and a modest neckline, to make up for how tight it was. Her high-heeled shoes matched the color of her dress, and I was impressed that she was actually able to walk in them. Her makeup was light, with sheer pink lipstick and powdery blue eye-shadow. Her hair was loose, and crimped the way she so often wore it.  
  
"You look great," I said, finally finding my tongue.  
  
"So do you," she replied, her voice not much louder than a whisper.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked, wanting to get to a crowded area before something bad happened.  
  
She nodded, and I led her to my car. We drove in a comfortable silence, listening to some alternative radio station. She reached and changed the station, changing to some light, sultry female singer.  
  
"Hey," I said, switching back. "No touching my radio."  
  
"But your music sucks," she said, changing it yet again.  
  
"It does not!" *change*  
  
"It does too!" *change*  
  
"It's better than this shit you listen to!" *change*  
  
"Are you insulting my music?" *change*  
  
"Yes!" Laughing, we both reached for the radio at exactly the same time. As our hands met, we both pulled away, as if touching a hot oven.  
  
"This is fine," I said quickly, and we dropped into a silence that was a lot less comfortable than the first one. Fortunately, we reached the school soon after, and we were able to leave the constraints of the car. I looked at Grace, and noticed she was shivering.  
  
"Are you cold?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm nervous," she replied. "I mean, everyone in there thinks I'm in love with Mr. Dimitry. Half of them don't even expect me to be here. What's going to happen when I walk in with you?"  
  
"I don't know," I said. "But I'll be there with you the whole time. You have my undying support, OK?" She nodded, smiled, and led me into an over decorated gym filled with high schoolers who were dancing and talking. As Grace and I walked in, all the conversations stopped and everyone stared at us. Grace grabbed my hand tightly, and I knew this was going to be a trying night for her, and I intended to help her through it. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
There wasn't a sound in the room as we stood there other than the long neglected music. I looked around me, seeing nothing but stunned expressions and wide eyes. This lasted for what felt like an eternity, until, finally, Jessie and Katie walked over to us, their hands interlocked.  
  
"Grace, you look great!" Katie said, giving her a quick hug. "I love your dress!" As soon as Katie broke the silence, everyone else seemed to break out of their daze and go back to what they were doing.  
  
"God, Jessie, thank you so much!" Grace said, seriously grateful.  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Katie," Jessie replied. "It was her idea to come over here."  
  
"Oh, well, then thank you Katie," Grace said, smiling gratefully. I looked at Katie, realizing what Jessie saw in her. It was obvious that Katie made Jessie happy, and right then I realized that Jessie also made Katie happy. It was good for Jessie that she found someone like Katie to be with.  
  
As Katie and Jessie walked away, Grace and I sat down at one of the many confetti covered tables. She stared out at the dance floor, sighing as she watched the couples dancing. I knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" I asked her, as a slow song came on. "I'm not much of a dancer, but I promise I'll try!"  
  
"OK," she said, smiling, and I led her out to the dance floor. At first she was stiff, but soon she relaxed into my arms, and we swayed back and forth comfortably. I quickly broke the moment, however, by stepping on her foot. She leaned back and laughed.  
  
"I told you I can't dance," I said apologetically.  
  
"Well, at least you're trying," she said, still holding the back of my neck. We began dancing again, and I felt her run her fingers through my hair. It was a simple gesture, but it was enough to make every part of my body become suddenly aware of its surroundings.  
  
"Grace, stop," I said, my voice not much louder than a whisper. Apparently she knew what I was talking about, because she immediately removed her hands, and placed them on my neck again.  
  
"Sorry," she said, though it was hard to tell whether she spoke at all. As we danced, I listened to the song that was playing.  
  
*Disappointment stops by from time to time  
  
To see how I'm doing  
  
He came by last night right after you left  
  
My life in ruin  
  
When I don't get what I want  
  
The spoiled child inside breaks down,  
  
Kicking, screaming, praying and dreaming  
  
For a love lost and found  
  
I wish we never, I wish we never,  
  
I wish we never met  
  
'Cause now I've got my heart set on you  
  
Humiliation asked me out last night;  
  
I had nothing else to do.  
  
So we took a cab to loopy drunk, had conversations  
  
I couldn't get through,  
  
And another stranger's eyes  
  
Were trying desperately to meet mine,  
  
But I looked away, tabs to pay, lies to say...  
  
Like, "How are you?" Oh, "I'm doin' fine...but I..."  
  
I wish we never, I wish we never,  
  
I wish we never met  
  
'Cause now I've got my heart set on you  
  
I wish we never, I wish we never, I wish we never met  
  
'Cause now I've got my heart set on you*  
  
And I don't get what I want  
  
From another stranger's eyes  
  
And I don't get what I want  
  
From another stranger's eyes  
  
Oh I wish we never, I wish we never, I wish we never met  
  
'Cause now I've got my heart set on you  
  
I'm set on you*  
  
As the song ended, I realized that it was a little depressing for a school dance. Still, it hit a little close to home, and as I pulled back, I noticed that Grace was visibly shaken.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I just need to sit down."  
  
"OK," I said, guiding her over to the table. "I'm going to get you something to drink, OK?" She nodded, and I walked over to the refreshments table. That song had affected Grace in some way, and I don't think I was being too presumptuous when I figured it had something to do with me. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
The night eventually ended and Jessie, Katie, Grace and I went back to our house. Given that Lily and Rick still didn't know about Jessie and Katie, Katie was spending the night once again, a fact that made the overprotective older brother in me just a little uncomfortable.  
  
Jessie, Katie, and Grace walked inside, and I started to my room as well. I only got about 5 steps before I turned around and headed to Grace's room. I knocked on her door, and she answered, still dressed in her dress from the dance.  
  
"Can I come in?" I asked, and she nodded, allowing me to enter her room.  
  
"Do you want something?" she asked, closing the door and turning to face me.  
  
"What's going on with us, Grace?" She seemed shocked at my forwardness. "I'm not usually one to say what I really feel, but I can't hold this back anymore. Don't you know by now, Grace? Don't you know how I feel about you?"  
  
"No, Eli, I don't!" I looked at her in surprise. "You haven't told me how you feel! You've kissed me, you've held me, but you have to tell me what's going on! You have to tell me what you want!"  
  
"I want you!" I said in complete honesty. "I want to be with you, Grace. I want to help you through all of this. I want to be there for me when you need me. I want you, Grace, I love you."  
  
As soon as I said it, her eyes got wide, and I desperately wished I hadn't said it, but it was too late. She knew that I loved her. She sat at the foot of her bed, her head in her hands.  
  
"No!" She cried, which wasn't exactly what I was hoping to hear. "This can't be happening! This was so easy before. It was all one sided. I could admire you from afar, and there was no risk of anything happening. Why can't we go back to that? Back when you didn't notice me?"  
  
"Because I was an idiot, Grace! I couldn't see what was right in front of me. I couldn't see this beautiful, strong, wonderful girl standing right in front of me. I was being stupid, and dense, and I was hurting you. Grace, I never want to hurt you, I love you!"  
  
"I loved you for so long, Eli," she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "While you were with Jennifer, when you were with Carla. I tried so hard to fight it when our parents got married, but it was no use. And then with all that stuff with the play, I thought that I had finally moved past you, and moved on to someone else."  
  
"Mr. Dimitri?" I asked, and she nodded.  
  
"But I was stupid to think that I could replace you like that," she continued. "And now our parents are married. We are stepsiblings. If we get together, we are going to hurt people. Our parents, Jessie, Zoe…there are too many people we are going to hurt."  
  
"I don't care about them," I insisted. "All that matters is us. I want to be with you, and my parents don't have anything to do with that. But if you really can't be with me, and you can honestly tell me that you don't love me, I'll leave, I promise."  
  
"I can't," she said, a single tear falling from her eyes. I reached toward her and wiped it away. "I love you, Eli. I really do. And I do want to be with you." With that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me down to sit next to her on the bed. She reached up, and pulled my head towards hers, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
This was it. This was the moment that I'd been waiting for with Grace. We weren't thinking about our parents, or Mr. Dimitri, or how "wrong" it all was. The only thing on my mind was Grace. We lay back onto the bed, passionately kissing, our hand roaming everywhere. I rolled her so that I was on top of her, holding myself onto the bed with one hand so that my full weight wouldn't crush her. This was ecstasy.  
  
"Oh my God," we both separated and stared at the door to see my dad and Lily standing there watching us.  
  
"Lily, please, I can explain," I said.  
  
"Get the hell off of my daughter," she said, and I did as I was told.  
  
"Come with me, Eli," my dad said, and I complied, squeezing Grace's hand as I left, as a silent promise that everything would be alright. She smiled at me as I left, and then turned to face her mother. 


	7. Part 7 (GRACE'S POV)

I must thank JonnyWas4Eva for helping get over my writers block and coming up with a great idea for these chapters. They are truly wonderful, darling!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Part 7  
  
GRACE'S POV  
  
I stood in my bedroom not quite sure what to say to my mother; not quite sure what she wanted me to say. I stayed silent, hoping that she would speak first. Luckily, I was right.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" she said incredulously. "This boy is your stepbrother, Grace! This isn't just some guy from your school! Not only are you both from the same family, but he's 18! He is way too old for you to be dating. You can't be making out with him. You can't be with Eli!"  
  
"Can I talk now?" I asked sarcastically. "First of all, Mom, this isn't exactly just some guy off the street. This is Eli! I've wanted to go out with him long before you and Rick got married. And you know what, Mom? I love him! I'm in love for the first time, can't you just be happy for me?"  
  
"You can't honestly expect Eli to make you happy, Grace," Lily said softly. "As soon as he gets tired of you, he'll move on to the next girl."  
  
This statement just made me livid. "I said it when Aaron was here, and I'll say it again. You don't think anyone can be happy unless they're just like you. This isn't like Eli and all those other girls, he loves me, Mom! And yes, I do think he can make me happy, it's you who thinks he'll disappoint me. The only time I've been happy in the past few months is when I'm with Eli. He's my rock. My sense of sanity in all of this mess. I want to be with him."  
  
"How did you think we'd all react, Grace?" Lily asked. "And how do you think everyone else is going to react?"  
  
"I don't care!" I screamed. "This isn't about everyone else, this is about me and him. Me and Eli. We're in love, and we're going to be together whether you like it or not." With that, I stormed out of the room. Pausing a second, I headed towards the attic, to one person I thought that I could count on.  
  
Jessie answered the door as soon as I knocked. Looking at my face, she immediately let me inside. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I heard the screaming."  
  
"Mom and Rick found me making out with a guy, and my mother totally freaked out," I said, sinking onto the foot of her bed and burying my face in my hands.  
  
"Oh my God," she said, sitting next to me. "Who is he?"  
  
"Eli," I said tentatively, which brought a small smile to her face.  
  
"Yeah, I figured," she said, and I looked at her confused.  
  
  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"I've seen the way you two act around each other," she said. "And I saw you at the dance. It's obvious you guys are attracted to each other."  
  
"It's more than that," I said. "We're in love." Jessie smiled and put her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two," she said, and I really felt like she meant it. I leaned against her and sighed.  
  
"I just don't know what to do," I admitted.  
  
"Go talk to Eli," she said. "He can help you through this, you know."  
  
"You're right," I said, and got up. "Thanks for calming me down, Jess. This really helped."  
  
"Hey, I'm here if you need me," she said, and with a smile she hugged me. "I really am happy for you," she said honestly.  
  
"Thanks, it means a lot," and with that, I went out to the garage. 


	8. Part 7 (ELI'S POV)

I must thank JonnyWas4Eva for helping get over my writers block and coming up with a great idea for these chapters. They are truly wonderful, darling!  
  
**********************************************  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
ELI'S POV  
  
I followed my father into the living room, and sat on the couch, awaiting a very long lecture.  
  
"What are you doing, Eli?" he asked. "I know you're 18, and technically I don't have any power over you, but you can't do this to Grace. She's very young, and very fragile. She just got through that whole thing with Mr. Dimitri. Don't take advantage of this situation, OK? Don't just play with her for some sort of cheap thrill. She deserves better than that."  
  
"This isn't just about some cheap thrill, Dad," I said honestly to him. "I'm pretty sure I love her. I've never cared this much about one person in my entire life. I can't imagine hurting her. I know she's been through a lot, but all I want to do is help her through it."  
  
"This is kind of a shock," my dad said. "But I really do believe you mean that. But it's really important that you stop this relationship now. She's your stepsister, Eli. I'm sorry that we've presented this situation to you, but you can't use your close proximity to develop into romantic feelings."  
  
"It's a little too late for that," I said seriously. "I'm already in love."  
  
"I don't know what to do here, Eli. I can't control you, but at the same time I can't condone your actions because they are going to seriously strain this family. What do you want me to say."?  
  
"Say you trust me, and that you're happy for me." I looked up at him.  
  
"I trust you, Eli," he said earnestly. "But I can't be happy for this. Can you accept that?"  
  
"As long as you don't try to break us up."  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of power," he said, and I rose and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Dad," I said, and left the room. Heading back to the garage, I locked the door and lay back on the bed. I wanted to go see Grace, but I knew that Lily would kill me if I got within 10 feet of her daughter. It was then that I heard the knock on my door. 


	9. Part 8

The song is Anna Begins by Counting Crows, the best band in the entire world. This song has the best line ever in it, and I use it in the story. It's the best line in any story ever. Oh, and, btw, we're back to Eli's POV.  
  
******************************************  
  
Part 8  
  
Grace's lips were on mine as soon as I opened the door. I was shocked at first, but I quickly recovered and kissed her back, kicking the door closed as she moved into my room. Her kisses were strong and forceful, and I felt her teeth bite against my tongue as she pushed me backward onto the bed. My hands were everywhere, as were hers. The closer we got, the more urgent her kisses became, and I was lost in the smell of her hair, and the feel of her tongue massaging against mine.  
  
It wasn't until her hands were unbuttoning my jeans that I realized what was actually going on. I broke the kiss and rolled her onto her back so that she was no longer on top of me.  
  
"Grace," I said, panting for breath. She looked up at me in a mixture of anger and guilt.  
  
"What?" she said, her voice coming out breathy. "Don't you want me?"  
  
"Yes!" I said. "Grace, of course I do! But it can't be like this. You're upset. I'm not going to make love to you when you're angry. Can't you just talk to me?"  
  
"I don't want to talk," Grace said, her voice sounding very un-Gracelike. "I want to screw!" The statement was like a slap, causing me to double back and look at her.  
  
"Grace, I'm not going to have sex with you just to make your mom angry, OK?" Her face still looked livid.  
  
"Eli," she moaned. "Don't get all chivalrous on me, not now! If you aren't going to give me what I want, I'm leaving."  
  
She began to get up, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Talk to me, Grace. Tell me how you're feeling. I want to help you."  
  
"I'm scared," she said, her eyes filling with tears and her voice becoming shaky. "I just told my mom that I wanted to be with you, and she was flipping out. It took me so long to gain her trust again, and I just lost it with those few words. I'm scared…I'm scared she'll never forgive me."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, stroking her cheek with my hand.  
  
"Just hold me," she said, and I did. As we lay there, a soft song came on my radio from the CD I had playing.  
  
***** My friend assures me "it's all or nothing"  
  
I am not worried, I am not overly concerned  
  
My friend implores me: "For one time only make an exeption"  
  
I am not not worried  
  
Wrap her up in a package of lies send her off to a coconut island  
  
I am not worried, I am not overly concered  
  
With the status of my emotions "Oh", She says, "You're changing."  
  
But we're always changing  
  
It does not bother me to say this isn't love  
  
Because if you don't want to talk about it then it isn't love  
  
And I guess I'm going to have to live with that  
  
But, I'm sure there's something in a shade of grey or something in between  
  
And I can always change my name if that's what you mean  
  
My friend assures me "It's all or nothing"  
  
But I am not really worried, I am not overly concerned  
  
You try to tell yourself the things you tell yourself to make yourself forget  
  
I am not worried  
  
"If it's love", she said, "then were gonna have to think about the consequences"  
  
She can't stop shaking and I can't stop touching her and.....  
  
This time when kindness falls like rain  
  
It washes her away and Anna begins to change her mind  
  
"These seconds when I'm shaking leave me shuddering for days" she says  
  
And I'm not ready for this sort of thing  
  
But I'm not gonna break and I'm not going to worry about it anymore  
  
I'm not gonna bend and I'm not gonna break  
  
I'm not gonna worry about it anymore  
  
It seems like I should say "as long as this is love..."  
  
But it's not all that easy so maybe I should just:  
  
Snap her up in a butter fly net and just pin her down on a photograph album  
  
I am not worried, I've done this sort of thing before  
  
But then I start to think about the consequences  
  
Because I don't get no sleep in a quiet room and...  
  
This time when kindness falls like rain  
  
It washes me away and Anna begins to change my mind  
  
And everytime she sneezes I believe it's it's love and  
  
Oh lord.... I'm not ready for this sort of thing  
  
She's talking in her sleep  
  
It's keeping me awake and Anna begins to toss and turn  
  
And every word is nonsense but I understand and  
  
Oh lord... I'm not ready for this sort of thing  
  
Her kindness bangs a gong  
  
It's moving me along and Anna begins to fade away  
  
It's chasing me away  
  
She disappears and  
  
Oh lord, I'm not ready for this sort of thing ****  
  
  
  
"This is beautiful," Grace said. "Who is it?"  
  
"Counting Crows," I replied, and then whispered some of the lyrics into her ear. "Everytime she sneezes I believe it's love." Grace giggled and kissed me. "I love you," I said.  
  
"I love you too," she said, and I held her as she fell asleep in my arms. We would deal with the world the next day, tonight we'd just stay with each other. And everything would work out in the end. 


	10. Part 9

Part 9 GRACE'S POV  
  
The morning came way too soon for my taste. The sunlight came streaming through the window, which caused me to wonder where I was, since I never received the first rays in my room. Then I felt the strong arms encircling my waist, and the events of the previous night came spiraling back in my memory. I stared upward to see Eli looking down at me with a smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning," he said.  
  
"Morning," I stretched and yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"Around 6:30," he pointed at the clock. "You should probably get inside soon."  
  
"Yeah, probably," I said, but I didn't make any effort to get out of the bed. The last thing I wanted to do was leave Eli's side. I curled against him and laid my head on his chest, twirling his hair through my fingers. I sighed and began to relax, and then I heard the door squeak open.  
  
Eli and I both jerked up and watched as my mother came walking through the door. I stared at her in disbelief for about a second before I started screaming.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. "What gives you the right to just barge right into Eli's room?"  
  
"Well, I thought he'd be alone," she said, obviously shocked at the situation which she had found. "I was hoping I could talk to him about the proper etiquette between stepsiblings. I didn't expect you to have already slept with him."  
  
"Lily, I promise you, nothing happened." Eli started, but she cut him off.  
  
"Save it," she said, beginning to overcome her shock and get angry. "I don't want to hear your excuse for violating my daughter."  
  
"Mom, he's telling you the truth," I said, climbing out of the bed so she could see that I was fully clothed. "Nothing happened between us. I just couldn't be alone last night so I came here. He didn't violate me, and I resent that you would automatically assume that."  
  
"Well, what do you expect me to assume, Grace?" she started, and I knew that she was about to say something which she would regret. "It's not as if Eli doesn't regularly have girls in his room overnight. And I can guarantee you that he doesn't just sleep with them so that they aren't alone. How long before you turn into one of those girls, Grace? 2 months? One month? A week?"  
  
"STOP IT!" I screamed, seething with anger. "Don't you dare talk about him like that! You come into his room, invade his space, and then proceed to throw insults. Where do you get off acting like this?"  
  
"Grace, I'm your mother, and it's about time you start treating me like it. Now go up to your room while I talk to Eli." I looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that she would even consider forcing me to go away.  
  
"No!" I screamed at her.  
  
"Grace, just because you've turned into Eli's flavor of the week doesn't mean that-"  
  
"Don't talk to her like that," Eli said, cutting her off in a slow, soft voice. "I don't care what you think of me, Lily, but don't even think about blaming Grace. She can't help her feelings, and you should know that. I promise you that I don't plan on treating her the way I've treated the rest of those girls, but if you insist on believing that, then I guess there isn't any way for me to stop you." Then he turned to me. "Grace, she's partially right. I do need to talk to her. Can you just go take a drive somewhere or something? Here, you can take my car," he handed me the keys. "Can you do that for me? Please?"  
  
"Yeah," I said, nodding. "Are you sure you'll be OK?"  
  
"I'm sure," he said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," I replied, and placing a passionate kiss on his lips (partially for my mother's benefit) I left the room. I got into his car, not knowing where I was driving to. 


	11. Part 10 *ELI's POV*

Part 10 *Eli's POV*  
  
As Grace left the room, I suddenly realized that I had no idea what to say to Lily. I knew that she didn't approve of my relationship with Grace, and I wasn't quite sure what to say to convince her that Grace and I were in love and happy. Lily looked at me as if she was awaiting something, so I came to a quick conclusion.  
  
"The first thing I should tell you," I said. "Is that nothing happened between Grace and me last night."  
  
"And you expect me to believe that?" Lily exclaimed. "I saw you two in bed together!"  
  
I worked very hard to not lose my temper. "Grace came to me last night hurt and confused, and I probably could have gotten her to do whatever I wanted." This caused a sigh to escape from Lily. "But I didn't!" I finally said. "I love your daughter, and I wouldn't ever dream of taking advantage of her. However, I couldn't let her go to bed feeling so angry, so I let her sleep here."  
  
"Don't you realize that you probably shouldn't have done that?" Lily said. "It's illegal for you to have sex with my daughter, and while I believe you now that nothing happened, if I hadn't given you time to explain I could have called the police and had you arrested for statutory rape."  
  
"But you wouldn't do that!" I pointed out.  
  
"What makes you think that I wouldn't?"  
  
"Because somewhere deep down I know that you realize how much your daughter loves me," I started. "Even if you wanted to get back at me, you would never hurt her that way."  
  
"I just can't condone this relationship, Eli!" Lily looked down, and I saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Grace is so young, and so vulnerable, and she doesn't realize that falling for you will have an impact on her family as well as herself."  
  
"If you can't condone it," I said, trying to rationalize things, "At least try and understand that trying to separate us won't do anything but make Grace resent you."  
  
"See, I know you're right," she said. "And because I know you're right, I'm going to allow you and Grace to see each other. However, there will be some ground rules that Rick and I will have to set up for you, please realize that."  
  
"I do," I said, working hard to try and hide my excitement. As Lily left the room, it was everything I could do not to jump up and dance around. Instead, I sat down and waited for Grace to come back so that I could tell her the wonderful news.  
  
Needless to say, I was not expecting that phone call. 


End file.
